


1917 Text Posts I Made

by KingEdmund



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Funny, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Please read, Random - Freeform, Rats, Text Post, i would love you forever if you draw it, its short and funny, might actually make it into a fanfic, please make into comic, those blasted rats, wtf did i just do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEdmund/pseuds/KingEdmund
Summary: something me and my friend came up with. I think its funny XD. all I ask is that you please read. there may be more in the future.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1917 Text Posts I Made

*Schofeild and Blake going into the nearest med tent*

Medic: “please explain to me how you got rubble in your ass- “

Schofeild and Blake- *silence*

Medic- *Looks expectantly at them*

Blake- *panic* “The rats…”

Schofeild- * turns to look at Blake a look that said wtf on his face*

Medic- “…SO the rats… inserted rubble into your anus?” *confused face*

Blake- “Yes?”

Schofeild- *wishing he had died in the bunker*

Blake- “I had to pee, and they tripped a wire...?” *said in slightly questioning tone*


End file.
